Hidden Feelings
by DreamFire.Vee
Summary: Henry went and stood in front of his blonde mother, his eyes looking ahead at the scene but unfocused and unseeing. Emma wrapped her arms round him, holding him tightly as she watched the polished black coffin being lowered into the ground. Pre-Swan Queen. Warning: Major Character Death. Front cover was inspiration for story.


**AN: Thank you to anyone who has decided to read this. It its the first time i have published anything! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Major Character Death**

Henry went and stood in front of his blonde mother, his eyes looking ahead at the scene but unfocused and unseeing. Emma wrapped her arms round him, holding him tightly as she watched the polished black coffin being lowered into the ground.

"I really miss her Ma, and i hope she knows i love her." Emma sighed at the sadness in his voice, but she was proud of him. He had held strong for the majority of the day but Emma knew that sooner or later he would break again and that she would have to try and pick the pieces up and put them back together. That thought was only thing that was holding her together right then, to be strong for Henry.

She would cry later. When everyone had gone to sleep and she couldn't, that was when she would cry for all the missed opportunities, all the shared experiences, the journey they had traveled together to get to where they were now, the looks they had exchanged both in the past and more recently. She would cry for the loss of a best friend and the lost love. But most of all she would cry because of her own regret. The regret of not telling Regina how she really felt because even if the brunette had not felt the same way, she deserved to know she was loved.

"Of course she does, she always will" she replied to her son, whispering in his ear, but her voice cracked half way through the sentence and she took a long calming deep breath in, trying to get her own emotions under control while tightening her grip on her son just a little trying to ground herself.

When the time was appropriate she removed her arms from around Henry and guided him forward with her hands now on his shoulders. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before letting him take the final step forward by himself. He reached out and pulled the shovel from the pile of freshly dug dirt before scooping some onto it and then swinging it over the opening in the earth

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes as salty tears escaped from dark eyelashes and made their descent down his face. As he tilted the shovel and the earth slowly fell slowly into the grave he opened his eyes and spoke in a quiet voice, laced with sadness and emotion.

"I love you Mom." He turned back to Emma and held the shovel out to her. She took it in one hand and offered Henry a small sad smile filled with love and pride, as she placed her other hand on his shoulder before they switched spaces. Emma pushed the shovel into the dirt and retracted it before swinging it over the grave herself just as Henry had done. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as she lost her battle against her own tears and they started to cascade down her face.

She had never told anyone about her hidden feelings for Regina. She suspected Henry had an idea but as he had never asked, she had never spoken about it. Thousands of images flashed behind her closed eye lids. Images and sounds from the moment the pair had first met all the way up until their last interaction. Images of Regina's smile, the small scar on her top lip, the way she looked at their son with such love and adoration. The sound of her laugh and the way she called her Emma or Miss Swan in the early days. Then there was the way she could convey a hundred and more emotions just through the look in her eyes alone. It was no wonder Emma had fallen for her.

She opened her eyes again and turned to look over her shoulder at their son who was stood just behind and to the side of her. Their tear soaked faced and watering eyes locked and Emma offered him a sad smile before she turned back round to look back down at the coffin of Regina. A small, sad yet knowing smile appeared on Henry's face at the words quietly spoken by Emma, just loud enough that only he would hear them, as she too rotated the shovel and the dirt began to shift and fall into the grave below them like a dirty waterfall.

"I will miss you too. I love you, Regina, always."


End file.
